Asaad
Asaad is the third and final boss of the Vortex Pinnacle in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics summary * Normal: Healer should use AEs as necessary to deal with Chain Lightning damage. When Asaad starts casting Temporary Grounding Field (which forms slowly into a triangular shape), all players must move inside the triangle or be killed during the lightning phase. Asaad teleports into the field as well, and can be DPSed during the lightning phase. * Heroic: Jump just before Static Cling lands to avoid being rooted. Static Cling must be dispelled if you have a Magic dispeller. If you don't, getting Static Clinged is likely to get you killed. You can use other free-movement abilities to get rid of Static Cling. Abilities Regular *32px[http://www.wowhead.com/spell=93993 Chain Lightning] Strikes an enemy with a lightning bolt that arcs to another nearby enemy. This spell affects up to 5 targets, inflicting less Nature damage to each successive target. *32px[http://www.wowhead.com/spell=86930 Supremacy of the Storm] Lightning strikes from the storm above Asaad, inflicting massive damage to all enemies. *32px[http://www.wowhead.com/spell=86911 Unstable Grounding Field] Assad channels, creating a grounding field that will protect him while he calls lightning from the sky. **32px[http://www.wowhead.com/spell=87474 Grounding Field] The grounding field redirects any spells targeted at units inside it. Heroic *32px[http://www.wowhead.com/spell=87618 Static Cling] Roots all enemy targets to the ground for 18 sec. Strategy Regular * Work in Progress *Basically, this is a tank and spank fight. *Spread out to minimize the damage from Chain Lightning. Unsure if this is just Heroic only, but in Heroic, this editor hasn't noticed any sort of effective range on the 'bouncing' of 18px'Chain Lightning'. It may be easier to stick together and make it easier for AoE healers. *When he begins casting 18pxUnstable Grounding Field (approx. 10 secs) You will see a line of electricity and a ball of sparks, then two more will spawn forming a triangle. Everyone must stand inside the triangle because when he is done casting he will then cast 18pxSupremacy of the Storm, dealing massive damage to anyone outside the field. (Massive damage, meaning, you're dead.) While he is casting Supremacy of the Storm, he will be in melee range of everyone inside the Grounding Field. Rinse, repeat. Heroic *He has a new ability called 18pxStatic Cling that will freeze everyone in the party in place for 20 seconds. Jumping while he's casting Static Cling stops you from getting this or use movement freeing abilities only when he starts casting his Unstable Grounding Field to keep them off cooldown. Static Cling is a Magic debuff. Healers can cleanse this. While you can use movement-freeing effects, you should only do so when the healer is dangerously low on mana. ProTip: After he casts his first Supremacy of the Storm, he will cast Static Cling twice before he does another - using Cleanse every time is just a colossal waste of mana. '''Healers should ignore the first Cling but cleanse immediately after the second, because he'll be generating his grounding field right away.' *18px'Unstable Grounding Field''' has a much faster cast time. *Also, the damage from 18pxChain Lightning will damage about 60-80k hp from each its primary target on heroic, decreasing as it bounces, and is always cast immediately after 18pxSupremacy of the Storm. As soon as it's over, spread out in preset directions to avoid taking immense damage. There doesn't appear to be any range on the 'bounce' of Chain Lightning; everyone will be hit. Be sure to be topped off at the end of Supremacy. As with Static Cling, Chain Lightning will be cast twice in between Supremacies. *Classes that can off-heal (or players with decent First Aid) have a good opportunity to use these once they're standing safely in the 18pxGrounding Field. It can preserve the healer's mana and buy the group a lot more time. Ranged classes ought to be fine to continue to DPS, but melee and tanks can take the opportunity to lend a hand if they're not in melee range of the boss while he casts Grounding Field. Healers themselves can also use First Aid if most of the party looks fine to survive the next Chain Lightning. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Unstable Grounding Field * ;Death * Loot Trivia The name "Asaad" is derived from the Arabic word "Asad", which literally means "Lion". Videos Patch changes * External links Category:Djinni Category:Bosses Category:Vortex Pinnacle mobs